


Mandalorian Party

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Mandalorians - Freeform, kotfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: To strengthen ties with the Mandalorians on Darvannis, Viri attends their lively party the night before the assault on the GEMINI factory. The only trouble is, the Sith Lord is a lightweight.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/999348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Mandalorian Party

**Author's Note:**

> This originally went up as part of Sithy Snippets, but I think it's strong enough to stand alone, and we could all use a laugh right now. 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt anon! :)
> 
> Prompt: Viri and Lana partying with the Mandalorians, with jealousy.
> 
> Viri doesn’t drink, and they’re totally secure with each other, so they don’t get jealous if one of them gets hit on. They just laugh about it. But this was able to turn into an interesting piece about how Viri would react if she were drunk, and also some stuff about consent that is important!
> 
> Set during Chapter 14 of KOTFE. 
> 
> If you are reading this work anywhere other than Ao3, please know that I do not consent to having my works reposted or packaged into apps. Please also know that this work is completely free to read on Ao3 and I do not approve of or consent to having my works posted behind paywalls or subscriptions.

“I don’t want to go to this,” Viri mutters, pacing through the bridge on the small Alliance starship. “I suppose it would be bad form to politely decline.”

”You need to gain as much respect from the Mandalorians as you can,” Theron says. “Backing out would be seen as rude.”

The Alliance’s core team is on Darvannis, working with the Mandalorians, and they’ve been invited to a party. For the clans, ‘party’ implies a night of utter bacchanalia, and Viri is concerned.

”Some of them know you from Rishi, but Khomo Fett’s clan isn’t happy to see a Sith,” Lana says. “I’ve heard some of the chatter. Walking away from their ceremony wouldn’t help with that. Unfortunately I don’t think there’s a way out.”

”And I suppose if I’m there, they will compel me to drink.” Viri puts her hands on her hips.

“Just have a glass of their liquor and call it a night,” Theron says. “I doubt they’ll be watching you more than that.”

”You don’t understand. I don’t drink. It doesn’t take very much to make me drunk. Mandalorian liquor was the stuff of legend back in the Empire. Two sips of it and I’ll be out.”

“Damn, I wish I had access to the SIS medicine cabinet right now,” Theron remarks, pacing.

”Likewise. Sith Intelligence could have handled this,” Lana says.

”What are you talking about?” Viri asks.

”There was a medication that was used by our agents,” Theron explains. “It significantly increased their ability to process alcohol without getting drunk. Made it possible for our people to knock back a few and blend into the crowd while questioning a source or observing.”

”We had something similar in Sith Intelligence,” Lana says. “If only we had that on hand now.”

”So what do we do?” Viri says.

”Viri, don’t worry. You know I’ll watch over you,” Lana says.

”You’ll have to drink too.”

”I have a bit more tolerance than you do,” Lana replies with a smile. “Yes, I’ll drink, but it takes more than a few to do anything to me. I will still be able to monitor the situation.”

”I like that idea,” Theron says. “I can handle a lot myself. So I’ll keep an eye on you too, and ensure nothing untoward happens while you’re drunk. One of us will be with you at all times. We’ll walk you back to the ship as soon as we can.”

“All right,” Viri says. “Let’s do this.”

*

The party is already in full swing when Lana, Theron and Viri peek their heads into the tent.

”Finally, our Sith friends grace us with their presence,” Khomo says.

“We like to make an entrance,” Viri smiles grandly.

”I bet,” Khomo says, offering her a glass. “But that’s not how we earn respect here.”

Viri knocks back the drink in one gulp. “How’s that?”

The Mandalorians applaud, but Khomo shakes his head. “One drink? Pfffft.”

”Fill it up again, then,” Viri says, and holds out the empty glass. She chugs the second drink, and the third, and then dashes the glass against the floor.

”Not bad,” Khomo says. “You might not be so bad after all.”

”Here, I saved space for you,” Torian says quickly, escorting them to an empty space on one of the bunk beds. Lana and Viri jump up.

“Thanks,” Viri says. “Anything else we need to do?”

”Just shout a lot,” Torian says wryly.

”Torian, show me around,” Theron asks.

”Good idea,” Torian replies. “Follow me.”

Lana and Viri watch them disappear into the crowd. They perch on the edge of the bunk bed, watching the Mandalorian warriors around them fire their blasters and brawl. It’s an impressive display of power.

“No scrapping with the outsiders or Torian,” Shae calls across the room. “They’re mission critical tomorrow. Break your own skulls.”

“Killjoy,” Khomo grouses.

Shae glances over at Lana and Viri. “You two good?”

”Fucking amazing,” Viri replies.

”Good to know. Enjoy the party.” Shae winds her way across the room.

“How are you doing?” Lana mutters in Sith. She can feel intoxication spreading through Viri’s Force signature at an alarming rate.

”The room is spinning,” Viri answers honestly.

“I’ve got you,” Lana tells her, squeezing her hand. “Just yell when everyone else does.”

”I can manage that,” Viri replies wearily, as the alcohol seeps through her veins.

*

They yell. They cheer, They don’t have blasters so they shout especially loud when the guns go off. From their vantage point on the bunk bed, they’re doing a good job of appearing engaged with the celebration. Viri is drooping against Lana’s shoulder, totally drunk.

Lana is weighing the possible ways to get Viri out of the room when a male Mandalorian approaches them.

“Care for a dance?” the warrior slurs, holding out his hand to Lana.

”No,” Lana says.

”Why not?” the man says belligerently.

”Because I said no,” Lana replies. She calmly stares down the Mandalorian until he walks away. When he’s out of sight, Viri snorts with laughter behind her hand, and conspiratorially pulls Lana close to whisper in her ear.

”He didn’t know you like girls.”

”Amusing, indeed,” Lana snickers. No sooner are the words out of her mouth than a female warrior approaches them.

”Two delights. My, my. You’re too tall for me. But you – can I get you a drink, babe?” the woman says to Lana.

”No.”

”Your loss,” she sneers, and walks away.

Viri giggles again and pulls Lana close. “Everyone cares for my Lana.”

”Your Lana only cares about you.” Lana whispers back.

”And the tree.”

”What tree?”

Viri nods toward the wall. “The tree that’s talking to me.”

“We need to get you out of here,” Lana groans to herself.

Theron approaches, drink in hand.

”How’s she doing?” he mutters, looking around furtively.

”She just told me a tree was talking to her.”

“She really wasn’t kidding,” Theron mutters. “Wow. Never thought the Empire’s Wrath would be a lightweight.”

“Hello, nice man,” Viri slurs.

“You’re funny when you’re drunk.”

”I’m always funny. Funny. Funnnnnny. I like that word.” Viri drapes her arms across Lana’s shoulders and leans in. “Dance with me.”

Lana puts her hands on Viri’s hips and rests her forehead against Viri’s. “My brat. You want to dance, hmmm? Let’s.” _If nothing else, it will keep her upright…_

Lana holds her close as they sway to the drumbeats slightly. _She has to get out of here soon. This cover isn’t going to hold._

”Ready to go home?” Lana asks her, smiling. When Viri nods, she takes her hand, helps her down off the bed, and leads her to the exit.

”Leaving so soon?” Khomo Fett calls out.

”We have things to do,” Lana replies, smiling as lasciviously as she can.

When the Mandalorians hoot and applaud, she leads Viri out of the tent. Theron is only a step behind them. He clandestinely puts a hand on Viri’s shoulder to keep her from staggering as they lead her back to the ship.

*

Viri starts taking off her clothes the minute the shuttle door closes.

”Whoa. I’m still here,” Theron says. “Keep that shirt on, please.”

Viri turns and looks blearily at him. “Who are you? Why are you here? Where’s my tree?”

”Yeah. She’s out of it,” Theron says. “Do you need help with her?”

”No, we’ll be fine,” Lana says, hooking one arm around Viri’s waist to steady her.

“I can see why she didn’t want to drink.” Theron reflects. “She’s really bad.”

”I do, too. This is terrible. But she did warn us,” Lana says, and escorts Viri to their cabin.

*

”You’re not going to brush your teeth, are you?” Lana says wearily. Viri has been playing in the fresher sink for the past ten minutes, but hasn’t done much in the way of cleaning up.

“Look. It’s water,” Viri says, studying the faucet intently. “We have a magic river!”

”You know what, I give up,” Lana says. She hooks her arm around Viri’s waist again and leads her back to the bedroom. Viri’s divested herself of all her clothing, and Lana decides it’s not worth the trouble to try to get her into pajamas.

”I need to wash up. Stay there,” Lana says, depositing Viri on the bed. She hands her belt to Viri. “Here. Look at the shiny.”

”Sweeeet,” Viri whispers, fascinated by the way the light plays off the metal.

Lana washes up, changes and brushes her teeth as quickly as she can. When she returns to the cabin, Viri is draped over the side of the bed.

”I don’t feel so good.”

“Do you need to vomit?” Lana says, looking toward the fresher again.

”No. I think it’s the jawas.”

”What jawas?”

”The one there,” Viri says, pointing to a corner of the room. “He’s poisoning me.”

”Viri, go to sleep,” Lana says, tucking her under the covers.

”You’re cute, Lana,” Viri says. She tries to kiss Lana, and Lana gently grabs her shoulders and pushes her back.

”Love,” Lana tells her. “You can’t consent right now. You don’t know what you’re doing. You’re drunk.”

”I thought you liked me!” Viri slurs.

“I care deeply for you. Which is why we aren’t doing a thing right now.” Lana scoops Viri into her arms. “Let’s get some sleep.”

”Spoilsport,” Viri snaps belligerently, but Lana holds her gently, talking quietly to her, and it’s not long before she’s fast asleep.

*

Morning. Viri’s head is splitting and her stomach is queasy. When she wakes, it takes a moment to remember where she is. The bed is empty and Lana’s at the small table in the cabin, pouring caf.

”Good morning, lover. How are you feeling?”

”Like I’ve been trampled. What happened yesterday?” Viri rubs her head and rolls out of bed, wrapping a blanket around herself. She gratefully accepts some caf from Lana.

”I understand now why you don’t like drinking,” Lana observes. “Wow.”

”You’ll have to tell me about all the imaginary friends I had,” Viri says, taking a long sip of the caf. “Please tell me it was enough to earn the Mandalorians’ goodwill. Please tell me we won’t have to do this again.”

Lana nods. “They were impressed. Mission accomplished.”

“You kept me safe.”

”That was the most important mission,” Lana says, kissing her. “I’ve always got you.”


End file.
